Meeting Fate
by FerriDeel
Summary: The peace never lasts long, so when the kingdom has a problem with rebellions they sent out three commanders to end them. They never expected to encounter a handsome stranger, and Marco didn't expect to fall in love. Marco/Ace story. Rated M, because of sexual content...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's my second story (thought it's more like two-shot). I know that I have unfinished story already, but I just got an idea and had to write and here we are. I really hope you'll like it.**

**Chrisii helped me with correcting this chapter, so applause to her and no hating when you even find some error typing ('cause that can happen).**

* * *

><p>All was in silence when he said the last sentence. No one dared to blink or breathe, the wind stilled, even the chirping of the birds died down. This wasn't expected, well he always makes us do crazy things, but this is overboard.<p>

I thought for moment if this isn't some bizarre dream of mine, but no luck. Not even dreams are as crazy as him and that's saying a lot.

"Your majesty! You can't mean it! This mission is impo-!" one the guards I looked up to started saying, but emperor silenced him.

"I'm the emperor. And as such I have the right to do whatever I please. And he's not kid anymore, he's the best for the mission and can complete it. That's why you won't come back without head of that man!" the emperor ordered me again. I hid my anger by blank look, I knew better than to show my emotions.

"As you wish your majesty!" I replied before leaving the room. I won't stay in the same room as him if I am not ordered otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Marco! Where were you? We were looking for you!" Thatch exclaimed, sounding genuinely happy to see his brother again. That only resulted in the blond giving him a suspicious glance. He was being way too happy.<p>

"I was out with Haruta. She wanted to exploit the secret passage she discovered. After some wrong directions from ghosts in the catacombs and almost getting eaten by some stray dragon we managed to get out of there." Marco answered nonchalantly.

"What?! Dragons live on the mountains in the east. How did it get here? NO, wait! That's not important. How could you go explore without ME?! Your dearest brother!"

Marco looked at him with his bored/lazy look. "You were shopping and we didn't want to waste daylight by trying to locate you." he answered calmly and his brother looked like he was about to spit fire.

"Marco-sama, Thatch-sama! The king wishes to speak with you. The other princes and the princesses are already waiting for you." one of the servants informed them about the meeting and unknowingly stopped Thatch from trying to strangle Marco.

"Thank you for informing us." Marco dismissed the courier.

"Wonder what's going on this time. Do you think someone else wants to start a war with Pops?" asked Thatch curiously.

"It's possible. However, I don't think that is the option this time. Everyone should still remember when Doflamingo from Heart Kingdom and Kaido from Beast Empire made an alliance to take us down. It ended with defeat on their side and Heart Kingdom gained a new king, so on their side it's a win. At least he's sane and doesn't go killing people just for fun." Marco said. Thatch nodded as it was true. Though according to rumors, Law found his other half who helped to keep him in check.

"But the point is we defeated them and everyone knew their armies weren't a joke." the blond continued.

"How could we lose when we have Pops and you, Marco, on our side?" asked Izo teasingly. When they reached throne room, the kitsune mischievously smiled at them.

"And what am I? A rock? I helped too you know!" voiced indignant Thatch and the commanders laughed. Otherwise he was ignored.

"Now, kids. As interesting as this is, we have more important things to talk about." said the giant, who was called Pops by the commanders, and king by his servants.

"Why did you call us here then?"

"On the border with D. empire, there were few troubles. It seems bandits are attacking cities near the border. Few villages were also set on fire and rebellion is starting as well. People feel like the kingdom isn't doing anything for them and they are left alone with their sufferings. That's why I want you Marco, Izo and Thatch to go there. As commanders you have the knowledge of what to do in situations like these. As princes it's your duty to keep people safe and happy." Pops said in a serious voice.

The three thought about what was asked of them before nodding. They had some sleepless nights awaiting them.

"Is it just us? Or are we to find someone to help us?" asked Thatch.

"The less people the better. I think there might be someone behind all of this as it's unnatural for so many troubles to show at one place in a short amount of time like this. I want you to travel as secretly as you can. It may end up as great advantage."

"It would also be good if you managed to get back before the royal ball starts. Many people will be coming here and if you three won't be here someone is bound to notice." added Jiru and Pops immediately agreed. He forgot about that one.

* * *

><p>"This is it, then?" A familiar voice asked the moment I stepped into my room.<p>

"Eh? What do you mean by that? I just need to slay some giant and go home. I won't let him defeat me, especially when I have a weak brother like you to look after." I lied through my teeth. I didn't like lying to Luffy, but I knew better then to speak freely as even the walls have ears in this palace.

"Not everything is as it seems. I hope that you'll find what you're looking for Ace. Besides, he's not a giant."

My brother said that with grin, yet there was glint in his eyes that told me he knew exactly what I was planning. As idiotic as he can be, he's terrifyingly smart when he wants to be. But if you live a few hundred years it's given.

Luffy was unique with his heritage. He inherited both his mother and father's powers, because of that he's partly sidhe, the most royal elven bloodline, and partly Cheshire cat, which is thought just legend by many. His appearance is mostly of that cheshire cat as he grins all the time and gives out riddles no one can understand. The elven part is hidden well, but that could be just a glamour casted by him.

I, on the other side, wasn't as interesting. My parents were both fire spirits, so I was a salamander like them. Though Ji-ji always tells me that my powers are greater than theirs ever were.

"Any advice for me?" I asked him and he grinned even more. I felt like there was something missing, yet I knew that if he doesn't want to tell, then I won't find out until it happens.

"Ace, if you find what you're looking for, don't let go. You would regret it forever, and for us, forever is too long. If you are ever in need of me, then you know how to call me." Luffy said before giving me hug and disappearing.

I smiled; Luffy found his other half and is always with him without the obligation to this empire. Grandpa was angry when he found out my brother refused the crown if it means following his orders, but Luffy just told him to show it.

I wanted to repay the old geezer for raising me when he didn't have to. For accepting me into this family and for chance to be Luffy's brother, but I can't kill someone if he didn't do anything. I'm not heartless.

Then I noticed a package on my table and went to it. I saw a card and decided to read it before I opened the box.

'_For luck, on your adventures, also to help with covering your face when you need it.' _I read; the handwriting was clearly Luffy's and I was surprised. 'Why didn't he give it to me when we spoke together?'

The answer was clear. Inside was an orange monstrosity and I was bewildered someone could make something like this. At first I considered simply dumping it, but for some reason I tried it on. To my surprise it fit me and I looked good. 'Maybe Luffy's gift ain't that bad.' I thought to myself with small smile.

* * *

><p>I played along as everyone bid me goodbye and good luck on my journey. Grandpa didn't make his appearance and part of me was saddened. This was the last time he might see me, yet he won't show up. The other part was glad, because it would be annoying as hell if he showed up with his 'fists of love'.<p>

I saddled my horse and jumped on his back. He made a noise of annoyance at my rough handling, but didn't move from his spot. Star might be arrogant and stubborn, but he is very well behaved when he needs to.

"Ace, please come back in one piece." asked Makino of me. The woman raised me and taught me manners. She was like a mother to me and Luffy when we were little. That didn't mean that if someone hurt us, she wouldn't make him regret it even now.

"I promise to be safe Makino. So don't be afraid of me." I said and smiled brightly at her. She gestured for me to bend down and I did. She kissed my cheek for luck and I finally made my way out of this place.

It was still early in morning, many people were still sleeping and the ones who weren't ignored me. They knew me already, so there wasn't any need for commotion. They also knew I didn't like formalities.

The guards who were accompanying me were a different story. Gramps gave me 20 soldiers to keep me safe, but I think it was more to make sure I won't run away. Not like they can stop me, I just need to wait for right time.

* * *

><p>The journey was starting really amazing. We weren't on our way for even an hour and Izo and Thatch had already managed to get into an argument. What was Pops thinking when he chose the three of us? But I guess it's still better than Izo with Thatch <strong>and<strong> Haruta. Those three together would be the death of me.

"No, you can't do something like that!" Izo yelled angry at Thatch and I massaged my temples.

"Of course I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can!"

"I said can't and that's it!" Thatch yelled enraged and Izo smirked in triumph. "Wait, that's not… You tricked me!"

"You two dragged me out of the palace before I could get my cup of coffee and now you're acting like brats. If you don't want me to get angry more than I am now I suggest you both shut up." I glared death at both of them and they instantly quieted down.

It was calm for a little while and I found myself relaxing a little. I was leading the way and the two idiots were right behind me. We were on our way to Banhvi city, which was two days riding from here. It was the closest big city to the borders to D. empire. If we wanted to find some information of what was going on, than this city was our best shot.

"I said to quit it!" yelled Thatch once again and I groaned. This is seriously going to be long journey.

"OI, bird-brain, stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles!" Izo paid attention to me for once.

"Oi, princess, he's a phoenix, he can't get wrinkles!" Thatch replied to him and then the two argued and argued and _**'BONK'. **_The two sported nice bruises on them, but they stopped talking. They finally acknowledged that I am in a very bad mood.

* * *

><p>We crossed the boarders about half hour ago and it's been more than an hour since I ditched the guards. They didn't know what hit them. I smirked, I had fun watching them panic.<p>

I saw the city not far from here and decided to change my clothes. I didn't run from them just to be recognized by the first person I'll meet. I wore black shorts that reached past my knees, leather belt with the letter A and finally the orange cowboy hat Luffy had given me.

When Star saw the city he galloped faster. He wanted a night in peace as well. We might have traveled just for three days, but that doesn't change the fact it was a harsh road.

The sun was slowly setting down and I picked one pub and rented a room there as well. I made sure Star is comfortable and had something to eat and drink, before I went to order for myself.

Inside the pub were a few people, but I think it won't be so abandoned in the next few hours.

"What can I get you?" The girl asked me as she shyly smiled at me.

"Something with meat,… and lots of it, also some ale if you would be so kind." I said while giving her a charming smile. She blushed and went to get me my order.

The girl was back fairly quick and gave me my meal. It wasn't all that great, but I definitely had worse.

"Did you hear? Another city was burned to the ground and I heard they killed even more children." I was eating, but my ears picked up this conversation and I found myself eavesdropping.

"This makes it the sixth town that was destroyed. Do you think it was the work of the rebels?" asked the other person and I tucked the information into my brain. 'What's going on here? I thought Whitebeards kingdom was peaceful.'

I strained my ears to hear his answer, but in that moment the door opened and someone stepped in. More like three some ones. First was some weirdo with pompadour hair and some chick dressed kimono, both of them were sporting bruises on their heads.

But my eyes were glued to the third stranger. He had blond hair that slightly remained me of exotic fruit. He was tall, taller than me, and even with his shirt on it was obvious he was muscular. That, however, wasn't what had my attention. His eyes have the most beautiful blue color I ever encountered. I was staring at him and then, like he felt my gaze, he met my eyes and my breath hitched.

We were staring at each other, the world around us seemed to cease, but it wasn't meant to last as the blonde's companion said something to him and he looked away. I wondered who the blond guy was and why he made me feel something I thought was long forgotten.

In the next minutes the bar was full and I couldn't see the guy anymore, nor his companions. The girl appeared once again and I shook my head. It was late and I had to keep moving.

I didn't want the soldiers to catch me, cause that would be embarrassing. For that reason I wanted to do a round around the town to be sure they still didn't arrive.

* * *

><p>After finally arriving in the city we made decision to go to the bar, because at this time it was sure people would be there. And what better place to find information then bar? Everyone knew this.<p>

We picked place that looked most promising to us. At first we wanted to split, but because we don't know what are we up against, so we decided to stay together for now.

My brothers went in first with me hot on their heels. Once inside I looked around, I quickly scanned for danger, but didn't found anything out of place. That is, until my gaze stopped on freckled boy with an orange cowboy hat. He was glancing at me. His lips turned into cocky smirk when his onyx eyes met mine.

I wondered who he was. He certainly wasn't some farmer boy, yet he had a nicely toned body. As he was without shirt, there wasn't place for imagination and I appreciated the view he was giving.

"Marco, will you keep on eating that kid with your eyes or are you going to sit with us?" Izo's teasing voice threw me out of my fantasy and I looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but let's sit." I answered him coolly, but you just can't lie to Izo.

"My dear brother, if you want to play it like this then it's okay. But you certainly know how to pick them, this one looks like fun to be with… and wild." added Izo with smirk as she sat down next to Thatch, who was confused by Izo's words.

"Did you hear something Thatch yoi?" I asked, changing the topic. I really didn't want to talk about sex with Izo.

"We just came here. How could I hear something already?!"

We just looked at him. "Okay, okay you got me. Jeez, it seems rebels are active in this area. Already decimated 6 towns and don't plan on stopping. Did you want to hear this or maybe something in these lines? The black-haired kid arrived today, his name's Ace and no one has an idea who it is. The people, who talked with him, think of him as a sweet and polite kid. Oh, also sexy as hell apparently." Thatch said with smirk.

"Six towns? Do you know the location of the attacks, so we can figure out which city is the next target yoi?" I asked Thatch ignoring the part about Ace and at the same time, making sure to remember his name.

His timing is too convenient, he could easily be one of the rebels, but some part of me tells me to trust Ace. My instincts were never wrong so far and I decided to trust them, but that doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on Ace.

Thatch made the barkeeper bring us a map of this area. After looking on it for awhile, we noticed that they were heading to this town. I wondered about our luck, we managed to pick the city where they were heading.

"So you picked our course that is probably the place where the rebels are heading and is also the place where the handsome guy that you're interested in, is residing. Luck is smiling on you Marco." Izo teased and I frowned at him.

"You won't let that one go, will you yoi."

"Forgive me, but it's been some time since you showed your interest in someone." Thatch said and I glared at him.

"It's not that long." I answered, but they just smiled at me knowingly. 'Damn them.'

Few curious people approached us and asked what we are doing here. They were cautious of us, not that we could blame them. Even if Thatch got them talking to him, it was clear, they didn't like strangers.

We exited the pub hours later, making the decision to sleep somewhere else. I can't say the way to the inn was uneventful, especially when some guys thought they could try to rob us.

"Stop right there and give us all your money and values."

"Hmm, why should we yoi?" My calm answer unnerved them a little and the person behind me put more pressure on the sword that was being held against my throat.

"Don't be a smartass or my friend will do something you won't like." said the other one, probably the leader.

"Do you always try to rob unsuspecting victims or is it just our luck?" Thatch asked and the thieves smirked. There were eight guys and they weren't doing something like this the first time. They were too calm and collected.

"You ask too many questions and you're not just some travelers. It would be bad for us if you found out what's really going on here. So we want to find out what you know."

"Oh, is that so? In that case, when you find out what you want to know, you're going to kill us either way I presume yoi?" I asked, amused at them. They might not be beginners, but they still make some rookie mistakes.

"It seems I wasn't careful enough with words. But before we kill you, I'm Enel, the second-in-command of the rebels. I think you ought to know the name of the one who will kill you." I raised an eyebrow, cocky bastard, ain't he?

"Sorry, but we have things to do, so we can't let you kill us, but thanks for the offer." Thatch replied to him, cheerful as ever. He managed to anger Enel if the tick of his eye was any indication.

After Thatch was done talking, we attacked as one. Izo went after the three guys on left. Thatch took down the three guys on right, which left me with the one holding the sword pointed at my neck and the leader of the rebels.

I sneaked my hand on the attacker's wrist and threw him away from me. I didn't care if he nicked me or not. The sword was made of steel, and even thought the sword had a small percentage of silver in it, it wasn't enough for me to lose my powers.

I guess you might want to explain this one, right? Silver is one of the three ways to kill supernatural beings like us, though the older one is, the more silver you need. The other two ways are beheading and dying in fire.

The guy crashed into some building with enough force to bring it down, but I didn't pay him attention as my gaze swiveled to Enel. He had electricity swarming around him, which could prove as really annoying.

He came after me and I dodged the punch, even the strike of lighting he sent my way, thinking that I'm not fast enough. He had a surprised look on his face when he missed me.

I took the opportunity and kicked him, only for my leg to go through him. I expected to be stopped by his body, so I lost my footing and went down to the ground. I twisted and tried to parry the next blow from his side, but I was too slow. Time went slower as he neared with his staff that I was sure was made of iron with lots of silver.

Thatch and Izo yelled my name in fright and I asked myself who is the rookie now. This is dumb way to get seriously hurt. If my brothers will hear it, they will never let me live it down.

I waited for him to stab my side, but I didn't expect for the leader to suddenly fly away. I blinked in shock, before someone caught my wrist and pulled me back to my feet.

I looked at the person. He was facing the way Enel flew and I couldn't see his face. Even then, the lack of shirt and bright orange hat were dead giveaways. It was the kid from bar, Ace.

"OI, you dumbass! Don't you know it's rude to bring down a house when someone's sleeping on it!" Ace exclaimed and I couldn't help but sweat-drop.

Enel shot him an unimpressed glance. "It was his fault the building fell down." he said and pointed at me. Ace turned to me.

"Why did you that?" he said and pouted. Freakin' pouted! I was at loss of words, Thatch didn't have any qualms of the situation and started laughing, Izo smirked as well.

"He was pointing a sword at my neck, so I threw him in random direction. I didn't know you were inside yoi." I said and apologized.

"Oh, that's okay then. But I wasn't inside, I fell asleep on the roof." the kid smiled brightly and I processed his words. 'He was on the roof? He could fall down by accident!' _Yeah, like that's better way to go down then when the building collapsed. _said sarcastic voice in my head and I shook it off.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" yelled Enel irked. Ace scowled and held the pipe harder. 'Wait, pipe? Where did it come from?'

"You're irritating. Can't you see we're having discussion here?" Ace said to him, before turning back to me. "By the way, I'm Ace. Nice to meet' cha."

"Marco yoi. The one wearing kimono and lots of make-up is Izo. The weirdo with pompadour hairstyle is Thatch." I introduced us and got cries of protest at my siblings' description.

It was then Enel decided he has enough of us and shot thunderbolts at us. We jumped out of the way.

"Eh, so you're Raiju. Didn't know I would meet with one." Ace said. 'Raiju? Legendary creature composed of lighting?' I knew he wasn't a human. It's easy to distinguish one of supernatural beings thought it's not so easy to recognize the species.

"So you know what I am. It doesn't matter, you have lost since the beginning. Nothing can triumph thunder." Enel laughed at us, but he halted when Ace hit him with the pipe, effectively silencing him.

"He's all bark, but no bite." Ace said and we glanced at him amused.

"You know that was our fight, you didn't need to meddle. You're strong for a human." Izo complimented him and I shot him dark look. Just 'cause he's human, doesn't mean Izo has to rub it in.

"He was annoying." he frowned at the motionless body at him feet, before sticking his hands into the pockets. "I need to get up early, so I'm calling it night. See you sometime again."

As soon as he said it, he disappeared and we didn't saw each other since then. At least not till now.

* * *

><p>It has been months since I decided to become a free man. I was glad I made this decision to leave the empire behind. Don't get me wrong I miss Makino and some other people, but I didn't miss the emperor in the least.<p>

When I was little I liked grandpa, he had cool stories to tell (not that I would ever admit it) and showed us love, even if it was in his odd way. But as the years came, he became distant and crazier with every year that passed.

He even disowned his own grandson when he found out Luffy fallen in love with another guy. Well Luffy had given up the crown before Garp could disown him, but this version is only known by very few people.

Not that Luffy cared either way, he never felt the need to wear a crown or rule a kingdom or, in this case, an empire. The only things he cares for are his nakama, family and meat.

It took me while, unlike Luffy, to figure out I won't find my happiness in the walls of a palace.

Right now, I was on my way to the royal city of Whitebeard kingdom and with every person that passed I found myself looking for a head reminding of pineapple. I saw him just once, however his face refuses to leave my mind. 'Marco.' I hope I can meet him again.

I thought about the three persons I encountered in Banhvi town. Thatch, Izo and Marco… I couldn't help but feel like I heard that names before.

* * *

><p>Rebels' attacks became more often and if we finally thought we got the culprit behind all of it, we found we did not. It was vexing and it didn't help me that I dreamt about the freckled kid.<p>

The last lead we have is pointing to D. empire and Oyaji voiced his concerns about the current emperor. I had few dealings with Garp myself and knew the guy is becoming more unstable. It probably didn't help that his grandsons were both missing. And from the last finds he is the one behind the unrest.

I heard the galloping of horses and looked behind me and sure enough I recognized the outlines of Izo and Thatch. But I did double-take when I noticed another horse, which I couldn't recognize.

"Marco! We finally caught up to you. Did you have to depart so soon?" asked accusatory voice of Thatch.

"I wanted some peace yoi. So leaving before you sounded like very good idea to me."

"You're mean!" Izo pouted and I just smirked at her behavior.

"Now, who is the poor soul you dragged with you?" I asked as I glanced at the unknown horse and its rider again.

When I said it, Thatch looked at Izo, silently urging her on.

"Well, you see… We were slowly departing, but on our way out of town we got pulled into local fight. Just as we were about to end it, this one appeared and told everyone they're being idiots to fight about something small as that. It seemed it would end with it, but someone took offense in what he said and hit him from behind and gave him very nasty wound. Some guy wanted to take the kid to the doctor and leave him there, but I recognized him and brought him with us. He's been passed out ever since then. Aren't I the best?" Izo answered and I look at single one of them, before I focused on the kiddo.

"M not passed out. Just sleepin'…" voice mumbled and I glanced bewildered at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Thatch said dismissingly.

The person sat straight in the saddle and I could at last see his face. The person had the freckles and onyx eyes I dreamt of more than once, not even that friggin' hat was missing!

"Ace?!"

"Ah, Marco. Nice to see you." he replied and waved into my direction. "Eh, Izo you're here too."

He was silent for a minute as we stared at him. "Wait a minute. Marco, Thatch, Izo! How did you get here?!" Then he looked around. "Where the hell is even 'here'?"

My siblings sweat-dropped and I just shook my head amusedly. "We rode here on the horses. And 'here' is near royal city of Whitebeard kingdom yoi."

Ace looked at me with wide eyes and paled a little. I found this interesting, but didn't get the chance as Izo fawned over him because of the wound on his head. As soon as he replied he was okay, she gave him room to breathe.

"Why did you take me with you? Should I consider this kidnapping?" Ace asked amused and we looked at him surprised.

"Well, you are interesting. You helped us, even if you didn't have to in Banhvi and then you stopped something, which could have become a very bloody and vicious fight. We owe you for that, so when we saw you passed out we took you with us. I think you like this better than being bed-ridden by a doctor."

"Besides, we want to introduce you to Pops, he will surely like you." Thatch added when Izo ended her rant. I looked at him wide-eyed together with Ace.

"You want me to meet with your Pops?!"

"You want him to meet Pops?"

Both questions sounded at the same time, though I was calmer than Ace who yelled.

"Of course, he will want to speak with you." Thatch answered, but there was glint in his eyes that Ace wasn't sure he liked and he tensed a little.

"Who exactly is your father? And why would he want to speak with me?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"It isn't father, its Pops. His name is Whitebeard and he likes strays like you, the ones who stand up to bad guys even if they're outnumbered. Ones who are pure at heart." Izo said again and I looked at him.

Its true Pops is like that, but to bring him Ace just 'cause of that seems a little extreme. There must be something else they're not saying out loud. I caught Izo's eye and he conveyed me silent message 'not now', so I let it be.

"You don't even know me. Saying I'm 'pure at heart', it's little early for you to think that. Wait Whitebeard, isn't that name of the king? And you call him Pops…" Ace trailed off after that and looked at us, searching. His gaze went to Izo, then Thatch and lastly me.

"You're Princess Izo, the female commander of the sixteenth division in Whitebeard's army. Prince Thatch, commander of the fourth division. Lastly Prince Marco, the second most powerful man in whole kingdom, right behind Whitebeard. Leader of the first division also dubbed as general and phoenix, because of his abilities."

Ace finished saying and we looked at him curiously and surprised as well. It's not that we're hiding from the world who we are, but for someone to have this knowledge is little unnerving. The only ones who normally know are scholars and nobles. Ace looked like neither.

"That's true, how do you know if I may ask?" I finally asked and the kid just smirked.

* * *

><p>The odd group traveled together for 3 days and they started closing on royal city. Ace acted guarded and offered little information about him, even if Thach and Izo tried hard to find as much as they could with little success may I add.<p>

Marco was sneaking gazes at Ace, not knowing what to think about him. He acted like they were equal (not that Marco minded, he was glad for it), like the three sibling weren't from royal blood. Not many would act like that without being told, they would be too afraid of being beheaded.

Ace thought about his current company. He was okay with traveling with them, but he didn't want to meet their Pops, the chance of him recognizing Ace was high, even if they didn't actually meet.

Ace then looked at Marco, Thatch and Izo. He may not tell them much, but he definitely enjoyed his time with them. _"Ace, if you find what you're looking for, don't let go. You would regret it forever, and for us, forever is too long." _Luffy's voice in his head.

However, what it is, Ace is looking for? It's not fame or money. Maybe friends, companions? No, the answer is much easier and at the same time harder than that. It's love.

He's alive for more than two centuries, yet the only ones he ever loved and they loved him as well, were Luffy and Makino and at one point in time it was Ji-ji as well. He never had a real friend. Yes, there were ones who tried to befriend him, but that was because of him being a prince.

With Marco, Izo and Thatch it was different. They weren't acting. They liked him for who he was. However, Ace was afraid, if he told them who he is, how they would react. Would they still want to be his friends? Would they still want him to meet 'Pops'?

"Ace, stop thinking too hard! Whatever you're afraid to tell us, it won't change anything. You're already part of the family, so don't even think of bolting away the second we reach the city!" Izo scolded him, when she noticed Ace's frowning and how his eyes scanned the city in front of him.

"Yeah, you're our little brother! Besides if you vanished on us we would find you, it's not like you can escape from Whitebeards once you're in their clutches!" Thatch said cheerfully.

Marco just looked at Ace and nodded at him. That was all the raven-haired man needed. His shoulders finally relaxed and he beamed at them, the three were taken aback, but soon they returned his grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this is the end of first part, but don't worry I plan on continuing it and I even have written part of it, also the reason why this story is rated M. Hope you will like~ ;) Review are highly appreciated. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and likes, like promised there is second and last part! So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's late, so we'll sleep in the inn tonight." Marco said and Izo looked at him horrified.<p>

"You can't mean it! I slept for god-knows how many nights in inns and on cold-hard ground and now when we're so close to home you want to stop and sleep in inn again?! I absolutely decline!"

"Izo calm down. It's true we're finally in royal city, but it would take at least an hour for us to reach palace. You don't for everyone to see you in long time with dark circles under your eyes, do you yoi?" Marco spoke calmly.

Izo hastily agreed, however, she still didn't like it. Thatch was just happy he can sleep in peace. Ace was indifferent either way, because he fell asleep quite often on the road.

Ace tied the horses together with Thatch, while Marco went to book rooms for tonight, more like today as it was really early in the morning. Izo went with the blond, claiming she needs some strong drink if she's to sleep here.

"I'm really sorry, but because of the ball people are coming here whole week. It's miracle we have even two free rooms." the barkeeper said to Marco again and he sighed.

"I guess it's better that none. I'll take them."

"Oi, Marco! Here you are! I thought you would be already done." Thatch said and clasped on the blond's arm.

"There's little problem." Marco said once in Izo's hearing range.

"Problem? What problem?" Izo immediately asked and narrowed her eyes on Marco.

"There are only two free rooms yoi."

Izo smirked at Marco. "Oh, is that so?" the letter instantly tensed, whatever Izo had on her mind couldn't be good for Marco.

"In that case I'm choosing Thach as my bunk mate. I hope you have your fun with Ace~" Understanding downed on Marco and he looked helplessly on retreating Thatch and Izo with one key in her hands.

"And wish him good night for me~" They winked at him before disappearing into one of the rooms.

"Oh, Marco. Here you are, but where are the other two?" Ace asked as he came closer to Marco.

"They went to sleep. Come on, we should go as well yoi."

Ace blinked at him, but shrugged and followed him.

"There's royal ball and the inns are rather full yoi. We have devil's luck to find free room, or two in this matter." Marco said carefully and watched Ace for his reaction.

He didn't have to wait long. Ace's eyes widened as he looked at him, before shifting his gaze away. "Does this mean we're roommates for tonight?" the younger man asked.

"Do you have problem with it yoi?" Ace gulped at the question, but shook his head.

When they found their room, Marco claimed the shower first. As fun as could be teasing Ace, he was dirty from the road and had dust everywhere.

Ace meanwhile, looked calculating at the room. It was plain, but it was nice plain. There was closet for some clothes, desk with some paper and ink, even flower in vase. The only drawback Ace could find was the only bed in the room.

Normally he wouldn't have problem, after all, it was king sized bed. The thought of who he would be sharing with had his blood run hot and making him shiver at the possibilities.

"You can have shower as well if you want." Marco pulled him out from mussing and Ace turned to look at him.

The other was sitting on the bad with his back facing Ace. The raven-headed man let his gaze wander across Marco's back, imagining how it would be to feel the skin, to lick it.

"…ld go?" When Ace realized Marco has been talking to him, he quickly went to the bathroom as he needed to get quickly away from Marco if he didn't want to do anything stupid.

"Right, am coming. Don't rush me." He said before he disappeared into another room.

As Marco sat on the bed he thought to Ace's behavior. 'Did he just check me out or was that my imagination?' Marco was definitely attracted to the kid, but it couldn't be said to the other, at least the blond thought so till now. However, right now he wasn't so sure.

Like Ace, Marco was in deep thoughts when the raven came from the bathroom and he would be even now if the door closing wouldn't jolt him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Ace only in towel with flushed cheeks. Once Ace noticed Marco's staring he spoke. "Sorry, I kinda forgot my clothes here." he said sheepishly, not really apologetic.

Something in Marco snapped and he marched to Ace. The letter looked at him confused. "Marco, what-" before he could end whatever he was going to say, Marco slammed him against the wall.

They looked into each others' eyes, and then Marco finally closed the distance between them. Their lips touched and Ace let out surprised gasp, Marco took the opportunity and slipped tongue into his mouth. The kiss turned heated and they pulled at their clothes.

Well, Ace tugged at Marco's clothes and Marco kept hold of Ace's towel. When they finally broke away from each other, so they could draw air into their lungs, they were both flushed and breathing hard.

Their eyes held lust that was previously carefully hidden. This time Ace initiated the kiss and Marco responded without second thought. Their bodies touching, without an inch between them, yet hands found room to discover other's body.

Marco's shirt was thrown on the ground and Ace's towel slipped away, neither noticed. They were far too gone as their tongues battled for dominance.

Ace groaned, when Marco won the fight and they slowly moved to the bed, hands still roaming.

"Ace." Marco breathed into his lover's ear as he licked the shell of the ear. Ace shivered at the hunger in Marco's tone and then again when he felt Marco's hard member against his thigh.

Ace's legs hit back of the bed and he lost balanced and felt on it and because of his grip, Marco landed right on him. They kissed again, this time even hungrier than before.

Marco observed the younger bellow him. The picture was enticing. Ace looked cute and delicious with flush adorning his cheeks, bringing out his freckles. He panted and Marco felt pride that he could get him react like that.

"Marco, please." the younger gasped and Marco felt the last bit of his patience and insecurity wash away. It didn't help him that the phoenix in him practically screeched to claim Ace.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further yoi." Marco said softly and he hated himself for saying so. If Ace would tell him he didn't want to go any further, he didn't think cold shower would help him.

Ace eyes flashed in annoyance, but he didn't answer instead he pulled Marco down on him and kissed him firmly on his lips before pulling little back.

"Is this answer enough for you?"

Instead of answering, Marco lightly pulled at Ace's nipples, making him moan in pleasure. He licked the other, and his rewards was even louder moan. Marco smirked.

"Sensitive yoi? I like it." Ace narrowed his eyes at him, before determination appeared in them.

Ace used his body to switch their position. Marco wasn't anticipating it, so it took him by surprise, but he was curious what the younger had in plan and let him do what he pleased.

Ace kissed his neck and made his way down, stopping at his collar bone to gently suck on it and then going lower. He grazed his teeth against Marco's nipple and he shivered, which made Ace smirk at him.

The blond didn't have a chance to speak about it thought. Ace's hand found is way in Marco's shorts and pumped his member, making Marco moan a little.

"Cheeky brat." he said when he saw Ace smirk again.

Ace's eyes then turned blank and he pulled his hand from his hard member, which Marco didn't like at all. 'Don't tell me he changed his mind.' Marco was close to panicking.

"Ahhh…" Marco could only moan, when he felt Ace's mouth on his cock. He felt him suck the tip of his cock and felt the pleasure building. His pre-cum started leaking from his member and Ace hummed in pleasure.

Marco pulled at Ace's hair, urging him faster as he felt his climax coming. "Ace, I…" he didn't know what to say. Ace bobbed his head up and down and Marco came into his mouth, breathing heavily. Ace licked all cum that missed his mouth.

Marco then switched their position again, so he was on top of Ace. He ran a hand along his freckled cheek. "Now it's your turn." Marco said with wicked grin as he made a trail with his tongue across the younger's body.

Ace moaned at the sensation. Marco didn't waste time and took Ace's cock into his mouth, making the younger writhe under him. Marco grabbed his hips to keep him from moving and Ace growled in displeasure.

Marco smirked and kept slow pace. "Marco!" Ace gritted his teeth in frustration.

The other paid him no heed and continued with his ministrations. One hand, thought, made its way across Ace's chest with light touches that head Ace moaning and whimpering. Marco only smirked at his flushed lover and went lower with his hand, the other never slowed pumping Ace's cock.

"MA-! Ah…!" Ace yelled something unidentifiable as Marco pushed one finger in his tight hole. Marco stilled when he felt his walls pushing against his finger and kept himself from moaning as well.

When he felt Ace relax he started moving his finger in and out. Ace's moaning almost undid Marco there and then and he could swear the room was getting too hot, but he never stopped jerking Ace off.

As the first went in, the other joined and Ace stiffened a little before pulling Marco up and kissing him with every bit of passion. The blond then added the third finger and moved them up and down until Ace cried out from pleasure.

"Nnhgg… Marco! … Stop teasing… me!" Ace managed to say between the pants, Marco smiled at him devilishly. Thought he did stop and once Ace felt Marco's fingers leaving his ass, he had to keep himself from crying from displeasure.

Ace was panting beneath Marco, only then idea hit him. They didn't have lube, fuck…

Marco noticed Ace's change in behavior and smirked. Ace followed Marco's gaze and didn't know whether the man kiss or hit him. In his hand was bottle of lube and Ace decide to kiss Marco now, he can hit him later when they are done.

Marco coated his cock in lube and pumped him few times before he lined at Ace's entrance.

"Just so you know I'm not a gentle lover." Marco felt the need to tell the younger.

"You think I didn't notice." Ace said with raised eyebrow. "Besides whoever said I want you to be gentle?"

That was the last straw for Marco and he thrust inside Ace. Both men moaned at the sensation before they started moving. Even thought Marco said he is not gentle, his slow but steady pace said otherwise.

When Ace felt Marco enter him and then move, he had hard time from keeping everything burning. His powers wanted to manifest and caress Marco. Ace kept them locked away, not wanting to burn Marco or wanting him to find out who he is, after all, it's well known fact the D. prince is fire elemental.

"Nhgg.. Marco… harder…!" he panted out. The other immediately fulfilled the request and pounded harder into Ace. He changed their position a little and Ace cried out when he felt Marco even deeper than before.

Marco still wasn't satisfied and changed his position again, he wanted the find that one spot that would make Ace scream in pleasure.

"MAR..! Nghhh..!" Ace yelled and Marco know he found what he was looking for and made sure that he hit that spot every time he sheated his cock in Ace.

Marco felt his climax coming and started pumping Ace cock in rhythm of their erotic dance. Ace arched his back like a cat and kissed Marco and breathed into his ear. With Marco's name on his lips he came hard over their stomachs.

"Ace!"

Marco didn't know what hit him, but he came with Ace. It could have been the sultry way Ace said his name or the way how Ace's walls cramped around Marco's cock when he came.

They both breathed hard and lay alongside each other, feeling their hart starting to slow down.

"That was good, but now I have to take shower again." Ace said cheekily while grinning.

"Is that an invitation yoi?"

However, he didn't get an answer as Ace snored next to him.

"First he talks about shower only to pass out shortly after." Marco chuckled under his breath and threw sheet across both of them, kissing the top of Ace's head before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Both of them woke the next day feeling refreshed. If they expected the morning to be awkward it was anything but.<p>

Ace greeted Marco with beaming smile and peck on the lips when he woke up before he took his wanted shower. Marco just shook his head at him and headed downstairs as he already took shower and as much he would like another round with the brat, he knew his siblings are waiting on him.

He ordered breakfast for him and Ace and went to the table Izo and Thatch sat.

"Good morning to you yoi. What happened you look like you didn't get wink of sleep."

The two threw Marco unamused gazes. Their eyes had little anger in them, but under it was something Marco didn't like at all.

"You know Marco, we're glad for you two, but did you have to be so frigin' loud! Other people tried to sleep you know?" Izo said and raised teasing eyebrow at Marco.

The blond felt realization hit him and he swore. So much from keeping what happened from his siblings, yet he wouldn't change the sweet sounds he heard Ace made for anything. Even if it meant teasing from his family.

"Hi guys, what's up? Izo, I thought we're staying here, so you would get your sleep and looked outstanding!" Ace exclaimed when he saw the bags under Izo's eyes.

"If you wanted me to sleep well, then you should have been quieter!" Izo answered hotly. Ace blinked before he smiled sheepishly before he went to sit behind Izo.

We looked at him curiously. '_Just what is he trying to do?' _Sitting next to Izo when she's in this mood is very dangerous, he should know that already.

Ace then started rubbing Izo's back in circles. She almost jumped of the chair before calming. Ace just hummed, ignoring us and kept massaging Izo's back.

"A-Ace? What are you doing?" Izo asked, she didn't know whether to slap him or purr. It felt really good.

Ace felt little guilty, because of him Izo looked like panda. He concentrated his power in his hands, so they would be hotter than normal and rubbed Izo's back.

Luffy and Makino always liked when he did it to him while claiming it helped to calm his down and for some reason it was really refreshing.

"Do you feel better now? I always did it to Luffy when he had very rare moment of exhaustion." Ace said and smiled at her. Izo just nodded her head.

"I don't think I want you to stop. Marco you're real lucky, if he can make me feel like this only when touching my clothed back I don't even want to know how good he might be in bed." Izo said and moaned, making few guys watching the spectacle blush.

Marco felt jealousy. Firstly he didn't even know just who the hell this Luffy is, and secondly, he didn't like how he touched Izo. Marco knew Ace's doing it just to make his sister better without other intentions some guys would definitely have, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oi, what about lil' ol' me? You kept me awake too you know?!" Thatch made himself known.

"Yes, but you look always terrible while your sister looks stunning, so of course I'm gonna help her when I can." Ace said with grin and Thatch pouted.

"Here's your breakfast." waiter came and gave them their meals and drinks. Once they were full, they got ready to go to palace.

* * *

><p>They were few minutes away from palace and Ace didn't know if he shouldn't bolt away. He spent most of his live behind walls if he wasn't on diplomatic journey to another kingdom or to fight in war here and there.<p>

He didn't know how he felt about being holed up in another castle. He knew it's probably lot different here then he's accustomed to if the behavior of his companions is any indication.

There's his lineage to consider too. Ace felt like hitting himself. What are they going to do, when they found out who he is? They'll probably hate him for lying to them.

Ace then proceed to look at Marco. What would he do if he found out what his Ji-ji wanted from him? The person he was sent to kill?

Ace then paled, he never considered this. If his Ji-ji knew he run away from him without intention of completing his mission, what's there to stop him from sending assassin to do what Ace was ordered?

Ace decided. He would stay at Marco's side. It's not that he believed they would be unable to stand against what would Garp send against them, but he worked with them and knew how they worked. He was bound to notice their presence and keep the causalities on minimum.

"Ace? Are you nervous from meeting our family? You look little pale. If so then don't be afraid, I'm sure they are going to love you." Thatch said but that make the freckled male feel even guiltier.

* * *

><p>"Marco! Izo! Thatch! You're back!"<p>

Once they were noticed, everyone started greeting them and asked about their journey. Their replies were vague as they wanted to talk with Pops first.

"Welcome home, brats. And I see you even brought companion with you." The giant grinned at his children before he looked at Ace.

"We're home. This is Ace and he's Marco's." Thatch said first beating everyone to punch.

Izo snickered and Ace blushed, even Marco's cheeks were tinted red and the commanders in room had hard time keeping from laughing out loud.

Whitebeard meanwhile studied Ace, the brat reminded him of someone. Not only his appearances but his courage as well. Even if he was in the room full of warriors who were also the royal family, he didn't show any fear and he acted like it was no big deal.

This made Whitebeard suspicious a little. He definitely wasn't some lowly servant, but nobility wouldn't dress like him, the kid was practically naked.

"You're not going to leave that one, are you?" Ace asked and shook his head. Izo laughed again and patted him on the back.

"Just deal with it. You're going to be teased lot more." the princess added helpfully.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear."

"Haruta, would you be so kind and keep company to Ace? I would like to talk to these three before anything else." the king said.

"Oh-kay! Come, I'm going to show you gardens! But before then… What do you think about pranks?" Haruta asked as she led out bewildered Ace out of room.

Once the door behind them closed, Pops turned to his sons (and daughter) and asked about what they found out.

"We've managed to stop the rebels for now, but all of the leaders were just puppets. We have strong suspicion it's Garp, however, we don't have anything to prove it yoi."

The king nodded solemnly, this was what he was afraid.

"What? Why would he do it?!" exclaimed Namur.

"He is crazy old man, something like this was bound to happen. I only wish he wouldn't drag everyone into his problems." Pops sighed and drunk his sake.

They talked little more about their discoveries, before everyone left the room.

"Marco."

The blond stopped when he heard his father's voice, before accepting the inevitable.

"This Ace… How did you meet him?"

"The first we met at inn. We didn't speak to each other, but I noticed him. There is something about him that just demands an attention. The second time we were fighting with rebels. I threw one of them to building that crashed down. Apparently Ace was sleeping there and got mad at his rude awaking. We introduced to each other then."

Marco paused a little when he remembered their first two encounters.

"The third time it was Izo with Thatch who brought him. He got hit from behind, so these two thought it would be great idea to kidnap him. We ended traveling together after that."

Pops looked at him for awhile, as he contemplated what was said to him.

"You like him, don't you? This kid is hiding something, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. You have my blessing, son." Pops said gently and chuckled.

Marco glanced bewildered at Pops. He shouldn't be surprised, this was to be expected from him.

"Are you going to bring him to the ball with you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if he considers it one-night stand or if we're in relationship. I am just frustrated yoi, I never felt like this with anyone, even my phoenix is reacting to him. I never thought it could happen, he's just human!"

"From what I saw, he certainly takes liking to you. Besides why are you so sure about him being human?" Pops asked and Marco looked at him confused.

"You should know it the best, Pops. We can recognize other supernatural being from humans yoi. Ace doesn't have the air about him. I or my siblings would have noticed it. We traveled together longer than week!" argued Marco.

"If you say so Marco." Whitebeard replied quietly as Marco left the room.

* * *

><p>Ace walked around the gardens with Haruta. She asked lots of questions and Ace answered some of them. Right now, they were intently watching pair of guards that were pranked by them.<p>

"That was good one. Thought now I know, why armor isn't made in pink, it looks hideous." Haruta snickered and Ace grinned.

"Oh, I think it brings out that guy's eyes. You know, walking candy on stick." Ace complimented as they hide before them.

"So are you gay or bi?" Haruta asked calmly, almost like she was commenting about weather.

"Gay, sorry were you interested?" Ace teased the girl and she blushed.

"What?! No way! I just wanted to know because of Marco… What exactly is your relationship with him?"

Ace tensed, he was dead sure he was falling for the blond. However, he can't let his feeling show, what happened last night shouldn't have happened. Not that Ace didn't enjoy it, he did, but it's unfair for Marco. After all, he was sent here to kill one of the Whitebeard's family.

"Relationship? We had one-night stand, that's it. Not that Marco isn't handsome, but we just can't be together. It wouldn't work." Haruta frowned at what Ace said. His was saying this, yet the way he said it…

"I was looking for you, Ace. We need to talk yoi."

When Ace had heard the cold voice he froze. '_Had Marco heard him?' _He slowly turned and saw the blond. The friendly bored blue eyes that he always saw were replaced by angry one and Ace shivered.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you. Bye, Ace. It was nice meeting you, see you sometime around." Haruta said as she high-tailed away.

"Eh, Marco?" Ace hesitantly asked and got glare in reply.

"Follow me yoi."

Ace gulped, but followed after the commander. The whole way felt like walking to his doom. '_Wonder why?' _asked sarcastic voice in his head.

* * *

><p>Marco led them to his room, the whole way thinking about Ace's words. '<em>Is this how he feels like?'<em>

The phoenix certainly didn't appreciate what he heard and the thought of Ace leaving him felt like cold shower to him. He was sure the freckled youth felt something for him. You can't react like Ace is when you don't feel something.

They didn't speak until they were both in his room and Marco closed the door.

"Tell me the truth." Marco demanded and he could feel Ace tensing at the question.

"Truth, what truth?" Ace replied with confused glance, yet both of them knew the he lied. Marco snapped at that point and pushed Ace against wall with hands on either side of him, caging him in.

"Is that what it is for you yoi? Just one-night stand?" Marco asked through gritted teeth.

Ace looked down, refusing to meet other's gaze, lips pursed together. Marco would have none of it, he used one hand to lift Ace's chin.

"Answer me Ace yoi."

The other only closed his eyes and refused to say a thing. Marco's patience was wearing thin, before he said those words, words he would regret. However, he was too angry to care at this moment.

"Fine, then. You can leave for all I care yoi!"

Ace's eyes snapped open and Marco could see the hurt that flashed in them. In the next second Ace run out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ace wandered through the palace without an inkling where the hell he is. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he answered to Marco.<p>

The freckled male shook his head; that would be very stupid idea.

"Do you think Marco-sama is going to bring someone to the ball?" said one of the maids and Ace stopped.

"I don't think so. He never brought anyone." answered the other one.

"The ball is tomorrow already, I don't think he will bring someone. It's really shame thought, he is such handsome guy."

Ace tensed at the thought of Marco being with someone else, but he shook his head and slowly started walking again. Having enough of being lost he used his heightened senses to find way out.

* * *

><p>In the inn a brawl started and Ace sighed. He wanted calm, yet it seems the world is against him.<p>

"What is hot boy like you doing here alone?" purred girl and sat on his lap. Ace was quite bewildered for a moment, before smiling at her.

She was good-looking and big bosom that would made high number of guys salivate, Ace felt only apathetic.

"Sorry but it was long day for me. I'm rather tired, maybe sometime else." Ace said before adding in his mind '_or not at all'._ He stood up and headed to his room.

On his way he nodded to the barkeeper who nodded back. In his haste he didn't notice a person walking ahead and bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" the other barked at him and Ace apologized and continued his way in the room.

"Jeez, he didn't need to be so rude about it. Stupid Kizaru…" Ace mumbled as he closed the door, realization hitting him. "That was Kizaru."

It is well known fact, that Kizaru is assassin working for Garp. If he was here than it means that the emperor made his move, but why now? '_The ball is tomorrow already…' _Ace remembered the words that the maid said.

Does it mean he plans to kill _him_ at the ball? But Garp should be attending as well and the Whitebeards already knows he's behind the rebellions. If someone from their family dies tomorrow, they would surely take revenge on Garp, so why?

The questions shot though Ace's head, before another one appeared out from nowhere. _'Why he didn't recognize me?'_

He lifted his hand to touch his hat, is it possible that Luffy casted glamour on it? It would explain why the Whitebeards thought he is human. He allowed little smile to show on his lips. '_Thank you, Luffy._'

* * *

><p>Marco felt restless and ended up awake the whole night. He kept replaying how Ace left. To make things worse, the ball is today and Marco didn't feel like coming.<p>

"You shouldn't frown so much." Great, this is exactly what Marco needed, annoying brother pestering him about what he did.

"Come on turkey, I thought if you would still be awake it would be due to Ace. Yet, here you are alone; can't you keep up with him?" Thatch teased him and lightly punched him in shoulder.

"If you don't want to be on cleaning duty for a year, I suggest you shut up yoi." Marco threatened and Thatch paled.

"What the hell crawled up his ass?" Thatch asked quietly to himself when Marco was far enough not to hear him.

"It seems they had lover's spat and Ace left."

"Damn it, Izo! Stop sneaking on me!" Thatch exclaimed. "Wait, Ace left?!"

"Yeah, Marco confronted him about the night at inn. Ace claimed it was just one-night stand for some reason. Marco didn't like what he heard and it ended up like this." Izo stated with sigh.

"Those two are idiots. Why can't they just accept what they feel for each other?" Thatch cursed those two, '_what the hell are they thinking?'_

* * *

><p>"I know you don't like to be here, but could you act at least a little happy?" Pops asked his right-hand.<p>

He didn't receive any answer. Marco didn't even acknowledge the question and kept on staring on the wall.

"Your highness, its pleasure to finally meet you." Trafalgar Law said as he bowed his head a little.

"Trafalgar Law, the king of Heart Kingdom. Pleasure to meet you too." the giant said bowing his head as well. The vampire flashed him smile and his fangs as well.

"I'm surprised you know who I am." Whitebeard only laughed in reply. When he asked what Law wants from him he got an unexpected reply.

"I want truce between our nations."

Whitebeard was bewildered, but he accepted. Both kings after that headed to a private quarters, leaving the party. They had details to sort out.

"Look who is here." Izo said next to Marco.

"It seems that emperor Garp has graced us with his presence." Thatch added mockingly.

Marco felt anger. '_How can he just walk in?_' The combination of Ace leaving, Marco being sexually frustrated and seeing the man behind rebellion in kingdom acting like nothing, made the commander act impulsive.

The blond marched to the gray-haired emperor. "Come with me yoi."

Garp raised an eyebrow at the order, but followed the commander nonetheless. Izo and Thatch went after them, they were afraid what could Marco do in his current mood if left alone.

Little did they know that a certain male in suit followed shortly after. It was handsome guy with raven hair, blue shirt blue with orange polka-dots and on it classic black suit with tie. The only thing out of place was the orange cowboy hat placed on his head.

* * *

><p>"Garp, my children? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Eh, I thought this room is empty, sorry about the intrusion yoi."

Marco apologized to Pops and Law once he realized his mistake and then explained to them why they came.

"You don't have to leave. I don't see why king Law shouldn't hear this conversation as we just called a truce." Whitebeard said and Garp paled a little at the news.

"Now, Garp. Do you think you can tell us why are you starting rebellions in my kingdom?" the king asked and Law raised questioning brow at the news.

The emperor looked like he would lie. Then he tilted his head listening to something and then the maniacal laugh started.

"Do I need a reason?"

All of the heads snapped to him, '_that was the reason?'_ They couldn't believe what they heard.

"But enough talking." the mad emperor said and in the next second Pops collapsed on the ground.

"Pops!"

"Don't worry about him, he was just put asleep. Well, if he won't get an antidote in time he won't wake up, but that's not important."

"What do you want yoi?" Marco asked sharply.

"I don't want anything, maybe just to see you suffer." Garp replied.

"In that case we just need you to give us an antidote and since I don't think you'll give it willingly, we have to beat it out of you." Izo said menacingly.

"I can recognize the poison, we have an hour to get him antidote before he dies." Law said surprising everyone.

"Don't think that knowing what is with him will help you, you have more problems, after all." as he said it, Izo and Thatch jumped, narrowly missing being hit. Marco glanced at his siblings and growled.

"I wouldn't move in your place, this gun holds silver bullet and it's enough to kill you." Garp said pulling out a gun.

"You'll shoot at me even if I won't move yoi."Marco said calmly. Izo and Thatch cried out for him, but had enough problems with Kizaru attacking them.

"Ah, that's right. Say 'bye' to the world." Even if Marco is fast, he can't outrun a bullet and then Garp pulled the trigger.

Marco moved out of the way, hoping only for grazing. Instead of pain, however, he felt the heat of fire. His own blue fire (even if cold) made his own appearance at the caress as he felt arms brush against him.

He looked at the cause and felt like his own heart stopped. The person shielding him, was person he knew very well, Ace.

"Try it again and I'll fry you. I won't let anyone touch my family!" Ace said dangerously low. He didn't want to make his presence to be known, but like hell he will just look when his family is about to get hurt!

"Ace, what are you…?" Marco tried asking, but he didn't know what to say. He felt light kiss against his neck.

"I'm sorry Marco. I hope you can forgive me." Ace said as one tear escape escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Ace? Did you just say Ace?" Garp asked with wide eyes and actually stopped his laughing fit. Even Kizaru stopped attacking the two siblings when he heard the name.

The three Whitebeards looked confused, they had no idea what was going on. It seemed like Ace had connection to them all. Could Marco be right when he first thought Ace is part of the rebels?

"That wasn't nice thing to do boy, but if you kill Marco right now as you were sent to do, I forgot this ever happened. You can go home again."

Ace tensed and he looked apologizing at Marco, whose eyes (along with Izo and Thatch) were popping out.

"You, you got close to me because it was your mission yoi?!" Marco asked accusingly. However, before Ace could say a thing, Garp spoke.

"Of course he did! He's an heir to the D. empire, it's his duty to kill anyone who might endanger him in future!" the emperor laughed delighted at his logic and Ace paled.

"I'm not." Marco heard the soft mumble and stopped trying to free himself from Ace. Garp must have heard him too, he looked curiously at him.

"I said I'm not! I'm done with being your plaything! This is the reason Luffy left, but I wanted to repay your kindness. However, you became too crazy! I left, because I refuse to kill anyone when you order so!" Ace yelled furiously at him.

Before Marco could blink, Ace tackled Garp to the ground and they started fighting. The curse of action surprised everyone present and even the emperor let out string of curses when he felt fist connecting to his jaw.

"Ace!" Marco felt betrayed by Ace, but even then he is afraid for him._ 'What the hell does he think he's doing?'_

When Marco saw Ace got hit, he didn't hesitate and joined their fight. He moved fast and scored another hit by punching the emperor in stomach. The man let out disgruntled gasp.

Marco then proceeds by taking the freckled male by his forearms and pulled him closer. His flames appearing once again and joined Ace's in beautiful and dangerous dance. Ace yelped at his actions but didn't move away.

"I don't know why Garp's attacking us and I don't know why you aren't helping if you're his grandson. I don't know how you can manipulate fire but what do you say we join forces." Marco asked with malicious grin.

Ace stilled and glanced searching at Marco, he expected to see hate in his eye, but to his bewilderment he didn't see any directed at him. Ace knew that they were far from okay. However, he believed they could hopefully start anew. Marco's trust in him is prove of it.

"I would be delighted to fight by your side." Ace said before grinning and discarding the hat, he didn't need it anymore. "And for your information I'm salamander."

When the hat left Ace's hand, his aura made appearance, shocking everyone in the room. The presence was strong, normally it wouldn't be so noticeable, but because it was hidden and then showed right in front of their noses they almost fainted from force of it.

"Holly shit Ace! Just how the hell did you manage to hide aura as yours?!" Thatch exclaimed. He was little unnerved when he heard the confirmation of Ace being like them, he knew there was something hiding him. However, this exceeded his imagination. Ace's power was greater than almost all of Thatch's sibling, he was on the same level as Marco. '_They really are good match.' _he thought as he glanced at Ace and Marco.

As he answered, he cooperated with Marco and sent Garp flying, not before they burned him a little and get in some punches as well. Thought they had few bruises on themselves too.

"Just little departing gift from Luffy." Ace answered with shit-eating grin and twinkle in eye. Marco on the other side tensed, just how much he wishes to known what this 'Luffy' means to Ace.

"You mean you spoke to that brat! He knew this would happen and didn't say anything to me! I swear that when I'll see him next-!" the emperor started speaking, brushing of the rumbles of a wall that he sent into. However he didn't finish that line as Law appeared behind him and knocked him out.

"What? He was annoying." the king answered with smirk when the rest gave him curious looks.

"Nothing, just didn't peg you as a person who meddles in other's fights." Izo said with grin directed at Ace, hinting at how they first met (well, technically it was second, but who cares…).

"Whatever, the emperor's out, but what about him?" the vampire asked as he pointed at Kizaru.

"Oh, don't bother with me. I was tasked aiding the emperor but as he's out, I don't have any orders to follow." came out bored voice of Kizaru. "I can see why Garp made you an heir. Even thought, 'Mugiwara' is of royal blood and you're are just son of some peasant who was lucky and got adopted into family, because of the 'pest's' whims!"

The Whitebeards' stilled and looked wide-eyed at Ace. Whose head was lowered, his expression carefully hidden.

"Don't call Luffy pest. He is my little brother and as his Aniki I can't let anyone say bad things about him." Ace gritted out, dangerously close to snapping.

"So Luffy is your brother? You have to tell us sometime about him. But right now, Kizaru, you should take back what you said about our 'brother'." Thatch told the assassin with cold smile and Ace looked at him baffled.

"Ah, that's right. Ace is family, thought it was very bad of him not to tell us some crucial details. I have to teach the youngling not to keep secrets from his family." Izo added with way too sweet smile that had Ace shaking in fright.

Marco didn't say anything, at least in words, instead he attacked Kizaru. He might have give up, but he was being annoying. His sibling grinned at each other and followed his example. Little later there was one beaten up assassin and three very satisfied commanders.

Ace stood stunned and gaped at them, almost inaudible 'why?' which caused heads turning to face him.

"As much as we would like to talk about 'whys', we don't have the time for it. We need to find an antidote first yoi."

"Antidote?" Ace replied, he didn't hear that part.

"Yes, it seems Whitebeard was poisoned by Garp, he needs to get the antidote or he won't wake up from his slumber." Law answered instead of others.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I don't know what the old man used. However, Garp wouldn't be foolish enough to bring something that can heal Whitebeard with him. He would try to use something rare, so even if you defeated him, you couldn't heal your Pops." Ace said, making everyone go tense.

"That's a lie!" yelled Thatch and marched to the emperor, fully intent on searching for a vial of liquid.

"You said you know what's wrong with him, you should also know how we can save him right?" begged Izo when Thatch came out with empty hands.

"Ace-ya is correct. I never thought I would see a poison like this in this time and day. The antidote to this toxin is only one thing. A tear of supernatural being that appears only in legends, a cheshire cat." Law answered.

"Cheshire cat? That's just a myth, how do you even know it would save Pops yoi."

"I read about it in a medicine book, it was one from old times, that's how I know what's wrong with him." the king answered irritably.

"How do we get a cheshire cat? Maybe we can call it and then it appears out of thin air and actually grants our wish, because why the hell not!?" Thatch said mockingly and Ace started laughing. Even if Thatch didn't mean it, that was basically how things will happen.

Ace reached into his pocket and brought out a single jingle bell. The incredulous looks turned into downright disbelieving. The freckled male didn't pay them any attention and grinned as he rang the bell.

"Great, now Ace lost it as well. Just dandy." Thatch muttered as he face-palmed.

"Nah, I'm perfectly alright. And it's not an 'it' but a 'he'." Ace replied with wide grin, which made the commanders even more questioning his sanity.

"Wow, Ace! Didn't you promise that you would rather burn shirt than to wear it ever again?" said Luffy as he appeared out of thin air, shocking everyone present except Law, who already know what would happen.

Ace blushed at the comment and yelled at Luffy. "The hell Luffy! When the fuck did I say something like that!?"

Thatch meanwhile muttered something about people appearing out of nowhere while questioning his own sanity.

"Don't remember."

This was the last straw for battle-toughened commanders and Ace as they fallen anime-style at his idiotic answer.

"That's not really important. Luffy, I… Whitebeard was poisoned and the only cure is cheshire's tears. Luffy, please…" Ace begged his little brother.

The others looked at Luffy with mild curiosity, just why Ace thinks the kid can save Pops?

"Cheshire cats never cry, they only grin all the times. Didn't I already tell you this? What you want comes with heavy price, are you willing to pay it?" Luffy asked with rare seriousness and Ace had to contain urge to shiver.

"I'll pay it."

"No. I'll pay the price yoi." Marco said before looking at Ace. "You already helped us. It would be unfair for you to pay the price before actually becoming part of our family and it's my responsibility to look after Pops."

"What would you do if I said the price is for you to never meet again? That you would remember each other till the day you died, but not able to see or even hear the other." Luffy laid out his conditions for saving the king.

"What? You can't do that to them! They are both stubborn, but-!" Thatch and Izo started yelling. However they were interrupted by Marco.

"He's my father and I love him yoi, but Ace I can't lose you." He is desperate, this is maybe the hardest choice he ever has to make.

Ace glanced sadly at Marco, he wouldn't stay in way of saving family. However, he won't agree without chance to say goodbye.

"Marco, I'm sorry for never telling you the whole truth about myself, but I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me afterwards." he said and closed the distance between two of them, kissing the other gently. "I care about you Marco and that's why I'm agreeing to the deal. I couldn't stand if you lost your father because of me."

Marco's eyes widened, not only Ace cared about him, but he is willing to sacrifice his happiness for him. He looked at his siblings and father and then back to Ace. He made his decision.

"I don't accept th-!" Marco started determined, but hand covered his mouth. He glanced shocked at Ace.

"We both accept, please Luffy!" Ace said desperately, begging his brother to seal the deal.

"The terms of deal sounded and were accepted. It's sealed." Luffy said and his normally onyx eyes glowed eerie green. The moment Luffy stopped talking the two princes collapsed.

"Don't worry about them, they are only sleeping. Make sure to let them stay in separate bedrooms and don't talk about the other in front of them! Now it's time to keep my end." Luffy grinned and went to the giant. Single tear escaped his eye and woke the 'sleeping beauty' before winking out of existence.

* * *

><p>Ace slowly stirred awake. He was very comfortable and didn't really want to leave the bed... until images of last day hit him. He felt hollow ache in his chest. He was glad that everyone is safe and that Marco didn't lose any member of his family. However, the thought of never seeing the blond hurt too much.<p>

"Oi, wake up princess. We have things to do!" yelled enthusiastic voice of Thatch.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not in mood for you." Ace grumbled and hid under the blanket.

"Come on, don't be grumpy, sides Pops wants to talk with you."

After another few minutes of Thatch talking and poking, Ace figured out that the bastard won't leave him alone. The freckled male sighed resigning and slowly get up, not without a glare and some curses.

* * *

><p>"I heard what you did. Even if you're the heir of that mad goat, you choose to help my son instead of him. I'm sure that you siding with us will lead to your exile from D. empire. I'm offering you home. If you wish it, you can stay here and become one of my sons." the king said, causing Ace to go speechless and Thatch chuckle.<p>

"I can't." Ace said after beat of silence.

"Come one Ace! You're like my brother already and the pranks we could do together! Even Izo took liking to you and that's one picky girl." Thatch started objecting.

"I can't Thatch." Ace's voice broke and he had to calm down before he added. "I can't stay here knowing Marco is somewhere close and unable to see him."

"I understand, but if you ever change your mind you know where to look for me."

* * *

><p>Ace was ready to depart at sunset, the Whitebeard siblings tried him to stop from leaving so late, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible.<p>

He made his way through the garden when he went earlier with Haruta. Ace looked around himself. This was the place where he said it was just 'one-night stand' and Marco heard him.

Ace wished just for one for more chance to tell Marco what he really feels, he owes him that much at least. That's why when he saw the blond walking across him, he didn't question it.

"I'm sorry Marco. For never telling you everything. I know that you're just illusion, but I have to say it either way. I love you and I'm sorry for never telling you." Ace paused to take a breath in and glanced one more at the illusion.

It looked exactly like Marco. The hooded eyes that made him look bored, they were even the exact shade of deep blue as his. The blond hair styled Marco's unique style. His blue shirt unbuttoned like always, leaving his tattoo for world to see.

"Say it again." The illusion demanded and Ace blinked surprised.

"I'm sor-" the illusion, however, wasn't happy with his answer and covered his mouth. "Not that."

Ace blinked again when the hand lifted shocked that he felt warm where they touched.

"Marco?" asked Ace hesitantly and then before he knew he hugged the other fiercely.

"Why? I can see you! I though…"

Marco was bewildered when he felt the illusion glomp him with enough force to send them lying on the ground. And then when the illusion started talking he realized that this is real, Ace is real and he can see him.

* * *

><p>"Huh, is that Ace? And is that Marco?" asked Thatch, interrupting Izo.<p>

The princess blinked before she looked in their direction. She scowled; what they had was special and now it's gone because of one idiotic brat.

"I don't like it. Do you think we should do something, so they don't cross their way even if they don't see each other…?"

"No. This is breaking point. What will happen now will affect their future." Luffy said and the two nodded and then blinked.

"What are you doing here?! How do you even dare to show your face after what you did to them?!" yelled enraged Izo.

"Calm down or they'll hear you. And I dare to do whatever I want, and now I want to see if they keep on being stubborn bastards or they'll say what they feel." Luffy replied with ever-present grin.

"What do you mean by that? And even if they say they love each other, how that matters? It's not like they can see each other." Thatch said voice full of venom. Luffy gave him look that said 'Are you stupid?'.

"They can see each other. They always could. After all, it was their fate to meet each other." the Strawhat explained and got confused gates in return.

"What, fate? No, there are more important things. The deal was that you save Pops and in exchange Marco and Ace can't see or hear each other." Izo said with shark-teeth, she was just seconds away from killing the punk.

"You're mistaken. I just said what they _would do._ I never said they _won't_. No matter what you may think, Ace is my brother and I would never took happiness away from him." Luffy said seriously, yet he grinned all the time.

Izo and Thatch stood in stunned silence. In that moment they had spark of respect for the kid in front of them. And they had to push away the urge to shiver, the kid is too devious.

"Cheshire cat all the way to the bone, eh?" said bemused Thatch.

"Yes and now shut up. I want to hear what they are saying. It's not that often you get to see two people meeting their fate!"

* * *

><p>"Ace." Marco said and looked up from his position under Ace. They were still on the ground from where they ended up after Ace jumped on him. "Say it again."<p>

"I love you Marco." the freckled male blushed. It was one thing when he thought Marco was simple illusion, but saying it now felt different.

He didn't dwell on it too long. The blond pulled Ace closer and closed the distance between them, kissing him on the lips.

The raven-head didn't even think before allowing Marco entrance, which he gladly took. The kiss was gentle, agonizingly slow and had every bit of emotion poured into it.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Nice short two-shot xD Tell me what you think about it and if you want me make LawLu story. I already dropped few hints in this story, so if you want one in this universe solely about them, let me know ;)<strong>


End file.
